Christmas in Magnolia
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Lucy is slighly saddened by christmas, but thr guild always manage to cheer her up as well as some eggnog. Alright a lot of eggnog. Levy is sad as he won't kiss her at midnight under the mistletoe. Time for a plan. NaLu/Gajevy


_Hi mum and dad, _

_Well it's christmas and the guild started to put up christmas lights, which are nice. It feels homey, like they are my family and they are. But somewhere the images of our nights plague my mind. Where we would curl around the fire or make ginger bread houses together. I remember when you gave me Aquarius and I was so delighted to have my first key. I remember waking up on christmas day, holding Michelle and I'd sit in the living room and I'd open my presents._

_Fairy Tail is my family and I love them. I love them so much but sometimes I wish for those days. When we were together as a family. Those were the days.-_

Lucy dropped her pen when she heard Natsu walk in and she turned over the pieces of paper and watched as the dragon slayer walked over to her and took her hand and led her onto her bed where he lay down and brought her to lie on top of him.

"Christmas in two days," he shared one of his toothy smiles wihile nuzzling her hair softly. Lucy cuddled into his chest and allowed to drift out of consciousness as her brain fell back in time where she lay next to the fire. "I got you a present," he sighed, stroking her blonde hair but noticed that she had fallen asleep and happily joined her in her slumber.

Lucy woke the following day, noticing that Natsu wasn't around. She sighed and made her way into the guild hall, hoping to apologiges about falling asleep on him. She walked in and found that the place was busy, full of laughter and cheers and joy and some how it knocked her down. She made her way over to Levy who was not in the greatest of mood's either.

"Hey, Lu. What's with the glum face?" The bluenette asked as she sipped on some eggnog. Lucy received some eggnog from Mira who was behind the bar and cleaning a couple of glasses.

"What about you, Levy? You seem down," Levy asked for more eggnog and downed it then another and another and another. She was rather drunk by then and was slurring her words angrily as she slipped of the stool and fell to the ground, falling into a cackle as she rolled left and right.

Lucy bent down and helped her friend up from the ground and rubbed her back as she leaned forward, her head on the stool, "There is mistletoe and he isn't going to kiss me. Why won't he kiss me?"

"Who won't kiss you?" Natsu asked wrapping an arm around Lucy. Levy looked away from the big grinning face. She didn't like telling guys her girl problems. "Oh, gone shy. Alright. Don't tell me. I just won't tell Gajeel to buck up and get lip smacking,"

"NO! NO! Tell him!" Natsu laughed hard then kissed Levy's forehead and took a seat next to Lucy and taking her hand.

"Lucy...I got you a christmas present," Lucy turned to Natsu and he held out two small boxs. She opened the larger one and saw that it was a celestial key. It was golden but it was a zodiac, it was something else. Lucy opened the other box after putting the key on her chain. In the other box was a little love heart and inside was like a flame of some sort.

"I made it," He blushed. Lucy reached forward and kissed his lips softly while he put the necklace on her. She gave him a large hug after, kissing his cheek.

"I love it," she smiled and kissed his cheek again and again.

"Ew, Lucy get a room," The said female turned to see Gray with a large bag. He walked over and handed Lucy and Levy small boxes from the large bag with cute Rudolph wrapping paper. The girls opened to see crystal bracelets with their names in the centre.

"I am pretty much poor so I made them," Lucy smiled and walked over Gray and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a large hug in which he happily held her close to his body, to the dismay of two guild members.

"My beloved Gray!" Juvia cried as she saw the interaction between the two. "How could he hug that witch!" Gray laughed and walked back over to Juvia and to silence her tears gave her a large kiss on the lips which indeed silenced her. He walked away with a smirk on his face and sat next to Jett and Droy who were casually talking about food.

Lucy felt arms wrap around her waist and could feel the heat from Natsu's mouth against her neck. They started dating two years ago, but only told the guild at the beginning of december, though Levy, Gray and Erza knew on day two. Well it didn't help that Lucy was skipping down the streets, singing songs about love. The day was pretty quiet with nothing really to do, they did sing and joke as a group which was nice.

Levy sat next to Gajeel who she was getting drunk on eggnog, racing him to drink and while he downed his, Cana would down Levy's. It was her master plan for her mistletoe kiss at midnight. But he needed to be somewhat sober, so Levy dubbed herself the loser, so that he could sober up in time and so that she could play with him a little, so that when it got to midnight he would kiss her.

She ran her hand down his left biceps and gave it a small squeeze. It was firm. Extremely firm. She went to lean against it but he stood up and rushed away, leaving her to fall into Natsu's lap and she cried softly. Lucy patted the sad girls head after her plan was rejected. She wanted him but he walked away.

Cana frowned and passed on Mira the progress of poor Levy and quickly Mira had told all males and female to ignore Gajeel as he had been so rude. He sat at a table on his own, bored as everyone sang and danced. He watched as Levy who had transformed into the cutest little Miss Claus was dancing with Jett. He also noticed that Juvia was in a santa outfit along with Lucy and Cana. He watched as Levy spun around, her dress rising up slightly, so he could see the cutest pair of black panties. She was so innocent.

He watched as Mira walked over to a piano and began to play some music while the four in the santa outfits got onto stage and began dance, some what sexily and erotically for Gajeels standard. He watched as Levy slut dropped along with her friends but his eyes only focused on her. He could still faintly see her black panties.

The dance ended and Levy walked of stage when the applause ran out. He was expecting her to rush over to him and be all cute, asking how it was but she walked over to Gray and Elfman and they gave her, her own deserved applause and a cuddle.

Lucy rushed over to Natsu who was pulling down her dress. She kissed his cheek softly and bounded over to Levy and wrapped her arms around her body. She gave her a large squeeze then got her onto the dance floor, grabbing Gray and Natsu. Lucy danced with Natsu while Levy danced with Gray. The dance was fast and Levy was almost certain she was stepping on his feet or was being carried by him. Lucy giggled and glanced to Gajeel who was raging as Gray danced so close to her and was making her giggle crazily.

It was nearing 12 o'clock and christmas day, Lucy retired early with Natsu, too drunk to function properly while her lips were attached to Natsu's and Gray was pushing their drunk bodies away from him, not wanting to hear their moans as they made out. He was practically kicking them out the door.

Gray walked over to a sad Levy and held her hand out to dance. She was like his little siser, and seeing as they were in more missions they bonded more. It was nice. He held her close as they swayed in a small circle and for some reason Juvia didn't mind that he danced with Levy. Probably because she was madly in love with Gajeel.

On the count down Gajeel stood up and pushed Gray away and took Levy's hand and led her to the centre of the floor where a mistletoe hung above. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into her body and pressed her lips against his. She could taste the alcohol and the egg on his mouth and she craved more. She craved the metallic twang on his tongue. She reached up and brought him down to her level, so she wasn't constantly on her toes.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and could feel him kiss her back just as hard and everyone cheered, maybe it was for the joyous day that Levy was making out with the one she loved or maybe it was christmas day.

Gajeel pulled away to breath. His hand slipped into Levy's and pulled her out of the guild hall in a hurry. He wasn't being forceful, he barely had to pull her along the crystal white ground. She was almost in a small jog. He pulled her past the bridge and almost to the outskirt of Magnolia and into the boy dorms.

His door was slightly frozen but he managed to pry it open and pulled Levy into the hot room that he lived in. His lips found hers again as he lifted her up and rested her against his hips while she wrapped her small legs around him and reached up for their lips to be on a similar level. He was busy pulling her boots off and trying to get them away. He wanted her naked and couldn't deal with the articles of clothing that hugged her body.

He threw her onto his large bed, that she found to be surprisingly soft. She was almost sure that it was made of metal and springs. She sat up and watched as he stripped off his shirt and joined her on the bed crawling over her. Levy could see the beast coming out, ready to rip apart his pray. His teeth almost snarled, but he was only grinning.

"I don't get you," Levy hissed as he sucked on her neck, lovingly and ravenously, "You played me off. I have been trying to tell you for two years of my feelings," She moaned as he sucked on her neck. For some reason when he sucked on her neck, her voice couldn't work, his hair lightly tickled her chest as it brushed against her.

"And what are those feelings?" He asked moving away so that he could see her face and her tainted red cheeks. She never answered and stared into his eyes. Gajeel sucked on her neck, on the crook where she made the most noise.

"Love," she gasped in pleasure. Gajeel smiled and kissed her lips again and kissed her chin softly.

"I love you too, shrimp," Levy laughed happily pulling him in close and they kissed well into the night.

...

_Those days were so precious to me but now I have the best boyfriend and sweetest friends to keep me happy. They wash away the sadness that comes when I think of those times as a family and how I will never be able to see you again. I know you agree that Christmas is a time of loving and caring and sharing and for family to be together and it is. Fairy tail are my family now and I love them just as much I love you._

_Your daughter Lucy x_

_PS check under your tree, I left some presents_

...

**Okay, so that is my christmas story. I may write another...maybe. Maybe yaoi. The GaLe was for me really, that's why they were in there. I can't format this like how I like it. So yeah sorry.**

**I hope santa is all good to you guys. Merry christmas!  
><strong>

**Please review.**


End file.
